halofandomcom-20200222-history
Micro Dyson Sphere
A Dyson Sphere (or "shell" as it appeared in the original paper by Freeman Dyson) is a hypothetical mega structure that was originally described as a system of orbiting solar power satellites meant to completely encompass a star and capture its entire energy output. Dyson speculated that such structures would be the logical consequence of the long-term survival of technological civilizations, and proposed that searching for evidence of the existence of such structures might lead to the detection of advanced intelligent extraterrestrial life. A 3 Meter thick Dyson Sphere with an Earth orbit radius would require an estimated 2.12057325 x 10^23 square meters of material. Since then, other variant designs involving building an artificial structure — or a series of structures — to encompass a star have been proposed in exploratory engineering or described in science fiction under the name Dyson Sphere. Most fictional depictions of a Dyson sphere describe a solid shell of matter enclosing a star, which is considered the least plausible variant of the idea. While it is believed that some of these design variants are impractical, if not physically impossible, some designs do not require any major breakthroughs in our basic scientific understanding for their construction. In Halo In the book Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, it is revealed that at the center of Onyx is a Slipspace rift that shunts those that pass through it to a Dyson Sphere, called a Shield World. It is separated from normal space-time by advanced Forerunner Slipspace technology. Although Dr. Halsey calls it the Micro Dyson Sphere, the Sphere is 150 million kilometers or two astronomical units in diameter, the equivalent to the distance of the Earth orbiting its sun. The Micro Dyson Sphere has a spectra and energy output slightly smaller than the dimensions of Sol. This was going to be the shelter where the Forerunner were to seek refuge when Halo activated, but no one knows what went wrong, as the expanse appeared to be completely deserted when UNSC forces arrived. Micro Dyson Sphere After the Arrival in the Dyson Sphere, Dr. Halsey explains the Structure they are in. The reason She calls it a Micro Dyson Sphere is because it is In fact Very small, or well perceived to be small when looked at from normal space. The Gate that led into it was only a path way into this sphere, she explains "Entirely true," Dr. Halsey said, "but we have not left Onyx." "This is the part I don't get," Kelly muttered. "The Forerunners' grasp of Slipspace technology was far more advanced than ours or the Covenant's," Dr. Halsey explained. "I believe this sphere resides in the center of the planet, encapsulated and protected by a Slipspace bubble of compressed dimensionality." (Halo: Ghosts Of Onyx Pg. 381) The Micro Dyson sphere is Compressed through slipstream space. To explain this simply the any object that is compressed dimensionally Might appear to be a certain size, but for example the object may only be a few meters form the out side, but inside it would be the size of a solar system. They never left Onyx they are in the Micro Dyson sphere that is hidden with in the structure. So yes There is A Huge solar system sized Dyson sphere hidden with in the planet of Onyx "Dr. Halsey stared at them and pushed her glasses farther up the bridge of her nose. "I see. You do understand that while externally, this space may only be a few meters in diameter within the center of Onyx, internally, its compressed dimensionality gives it a surface area"—she cocked her head, calculating— "many times the surface of the Earth." (Halo: Ghosts of Onyx Pg 382) Category:Science Fiction Concepts